


The Boy on the Train.

by Sooberry



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooberry/pseuds/Sooberry
Summary: They have met several times on the train. It was a coincidence, but they started to feel something.One of them decided to reach the other but he didn't seen him for the next days.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Boy on the Train.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi 🍓 This was my first work ever!  
> I always wanted to try writing something and so I did.  
> hehehe I'll be working to get better and bring better pieces.  
> You can check me on twitter (Sooberrybobba) for future works.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

🦊

It’s been several days since He noticed the boy in front of him; the first day he was getting late, he was running towards the train and so did him.  
They both stepped at the same time running out of breathe. They glanced at each other for a couple of seconds until said boy turned around to go to the furthest place of the wagon. He put on his headphones and closed his eyes.

\----

🦊

Another time, it was at the afternoon, he stayed a little late at school and was heading home.  
He took the same route making a little stop at the convenience store to buy something to drink; and when he arrived at the platform, there he was. Sitting on the bench reading some book. he was clearly waiting for the train. 

He didn’t noticed the first time but the boy had some pretty big and round eyes, he didn’t know if it was for the lighting but they sparkled really pretty; and maybe it was ‘cause he stared a little too much, but the boy turned his sight from his book, to him. For a moment he seemed a little surprised ‘cause his eyes jumped a little; He made what it seemed like a bow and continued reading his book. 

And he wasn’t gonna lie, He was cute. 

🦊

This time, it was pretty early in the morning; He woke up before since he had some errand to do. He was still sleepy when he stepped on the train and went straight to the empty seat on the corner. He dozed off for a couple of minutes when he noticed something familiar by the corner of his eyes. Sitting across from him was the boy that has been crossing his mind lately; just like before, he was listening to music and was with his eyes closed. He couldn’t help, but smile at the sight. 

Apparently said boy also recognized him from the other times before, ‘cause when he realized he was staring at him, a little smile peeked from the corner of his mouth followed by a faint blush. 

🦊

It would be a lie to say that for the next days he wasn’t expecting to met him on the said platform, or that he wasn’t thinking of different ways to actually talk to him; or how his friends would tease him everyday with the train boy. 

For the looks of it, he was going to his same school, but how come he never noticed him?!. He was lost on his thoughts when the train stopped, he got out and turned to see If said boy was on the same wagon as him, but this time he wasn’t there.

Strange. or not. Maybe the boy noticed how he looked at him and thought he was a creep; maybe he didn’t want to have anything to do with him, so he decided to avoid him. He couldn’t stop thinking If maybe it would be better to let things as they were.

\----

🐰  
It was one of these days when Soobin stayed too late reading some of his books, so when his alarm sounded on the early morning he decided to sleep a little more, but when he reacted, he was getting late. 

He runned with all his might to get to the only train that could take him /not so late/ to school. he jumped the last 5 stairs all at once and runned toward the wagon; he almost collapsed with a blue haired boy that apparently was getting late too. 

He was so embarrassed that he turned around as fast as possible to hide his red face, he noticed the curious look of the boy towards him so he put on his headphones and clicked on the first song on his playlist. 

\----

🐰  
Some Days it was hard to keep on with school, he liked books, he really did, but sometimes classes were tough. So after avoiding it for some days he stayed a little more to study for the upcoming exams. It was a little late when he headed home. Usually he would go to some coffee shop to eat something, but this time he prefered to head straight home to get some sleep, he seated on the bench and put out one of his books to kill time. After was he thought was a long time for the train to arrive, he noticed a spark of blue by the corner of his eyes, so when he turned his eyes to it, he was a little surprised to see the same boy he almost crashed with, looking straight to him. He bowed awkwardly and returned his eyes to his book. He stared at it, hoping the said boy didn’t notice the little blush that appeared on his face. 

\---

🐰  
Maybe it was all a coincidence, he thought.  
First, when he was getting late, and then, when he was heading home late.  
Well, maybe If He arrived really early in the morning he wouldn’t see him. not that he didn’t want to ...

So that day he woke up earlier than ever, he was eating a piece of bread from one of his favorite bakeries just when the train arrived. He was a little disappointed when he didn’t see the blue haired boy entering the wagon with him. He let out a little sight and when he was going to sit, his heart skipped a beat. As if he summoned him, the boy was sleeping by the end of the wagon. His face so peacefully that accentuated his handsome features; he took the seat across from him without realizing and after a couple of minutes he fell asleep.

when he woke up, the first thing he saw, was the blue haired boy looking straight to his soul, and it was inevitable to not let out a smile. 

\----  
🐰  
He didn’t know how, but he wanted to know more about him. He wanted to, but was to shy to. He practiced several time to approach him without looking like a creep but at the end he decided not to.  
Maybe the other boy just recognized him for the first time they meet, maybe he thought he was weird and that’s why he keep noticing him?.  
He was full of doubts, and even when his friend talked to him to have the courage, a wall within him kept him away from reaching towards him.

\----

🐰🦊  
It was already announced that the weather this week wasn’t going to be the best; until now the rain was arriving a little late, so it was not surprise when a downpour started by the end of classes.

Yeonjun wasn’t the careless type, so when he checked his locker to put out his umbrella, he was genuinely surprised to not seeing it there.

great!/ he thought.

He stared for a while at the rain thinking if he should leave like that or if he should stay until it calmed a little. It was already late so he decided to take his chances and make a run for it. 

ofc it wasn’t a surprise that he arrived at the train completely soaked. Maybe it had been a bad idea after all. He stood looking at the station stairs waiting for the train to depart when he saw a really tall figure getting down from the stairs just as soaked as he was. poor soul /he thought/. But then his heart did something, it wasn’t just some one. It was h i m. the boy he missed seeing was walking towards the train. And he saw him too ‘cause he emitted an /oh! / and pointed at him with an excited expression, probably ‘cause it was funny that they both were soaked wet. 

Yeonjun was about to say something but the doors closed before Soobin could get in. They both stared at each other with their word stuck in their tongues and all they could do was watch the other disappear with the movement of the train. 

\---

🦊  
/I’m gonna do it/ This time I’m really gonna talk to him/. Yeonjun was repeating on his head; he arrived earlier to wait for him if it was necessary. He saw people come and go; students, parents with their children, elderly people, everyone but him.  
Maybe he was coming late /he thought/ but after he was getting late to school too, he decided to leave it to after classes.

But it was the same.  
He wasn’t there.  
Not that day, nor the next, or a couple of days after. 

\-----

🦊  
“Maybe I was the only one that was feeling something” / Yeonjun took a sip of his juice; it was their lunch break and he was chatting with his friends.  
“or maybe he was a ghost” / Beomgyu the closest to yeonjun said in a mocking tone.  
“oh my god, don’t say that!” / a little chill runned tru yeonjun’s spine.  
“What If is true, I mean, isn’t it weird that you haven’t seen him around school?”  
“Maybe he just doesn’t like hyung back.” / Taehyun who was quiet until now spoke as he left his phone on the desk.  
“... I don’t know what’s worst.”

It has been already a couple of days since he hasn't seen the train boy. They say timing is really important and he messed it up.

\---

🐰  
It would be a lie to say that Soobin wasn’t surprised with himself; he caught a cold so bad last night, that he didn’t have the strength to wake up from bed, but even with his fever higher than normal; he couldn’t stop smiling. 

He decided that the next time he would see the blue haired boy he would talk to him. This time he was sure he wasn’t the only one that was curious about the other. 

and maybe it was the fever but as time passed, he imagined different scenarios, all of them with a happy outcome. He couldn’t wait for his cold to be gone so he could approach said boy. 

\---

🐰🦊  
Soobin was nervous. 

All the courage that he gathered these days was slowly drifting away.  
It was possible that the other boy forgot about him already, /damn/ maybe he wasn’t even interested in the first place.  
He buried his ideas in the farest place of his mind, and started to get down the stairs. 

It was Friday, so there were more people than any other days on the platform.  
His eyes started to search for any hint of blue hair among the multitude. It was a blessing that he was really tall so even in the middle of all these people, he could see clearly every spot.

\-- 

His anxiety started to grow since he couldn’t spot him around. His hope was disappearing when someone slightly pushed him from behind.

“Sorry, I －”  
“Oh! － Hi”

Yeonjun couldn’t believe his eyes, and apparently neither did his brain ‘cause the moment the boy in front of him turned completely he couldn’t utter a word. they both stared at each other for a while, both their ears were flushing red.

Embarrassment was an understatement. But Yeonjun knew better, so he choose to spoke first. 

“It’s been a while” he finally said. “I mean, I have seen you around but then I didn’t so,”  
/gosh/ he wanted to bury himself right now.  
“Yeah, I have seen you too.” Soobin let out a shy laugh trying to ease the tension between.

They both smiled and started to laugh, both were nervous but the first step was already done.

“oh right! before anything happens My name’s Yeonjun. nice to meet you －”  
“ －Soobin, my name’s Soobin. nice to meet you too”  
they both shaked hands and stepped to the side to talk properly. 

Apparently that was too much to take in for both of them, since they were avoiding each other eyes. 

“It seems that we go to the same school, but I haven’t seen you around.”  
“well, I could say the same, I can’t believe I could lose someone with blue hair walking around school.”

“tell /me/; you are pretty－ ... tall, to miss out.”

Soobin heart stopped for a minute as he saw Yeonjun cheeks flush bright red. there was a pause between “pretty” and “tall” that he didn’t misheard. he felt relieved.  
and for the first time since they meet, his dimples showed, one at each side of his smile, leaving yeonjun mesmerized. 

“I guess we will see each other around.”  
“yeah, let’s see each other; instead on bumping on each other.”

They both laughed not wanting for this moment to end. 

\--

on their way to school they talked a lot about eachother; which classes they take, what they do on their days off, about their friends. They couldn’t believe they missed each other all this time. 

It was a weird feeling for both of them. 

when they parted ways on the school entrance they left with a big smile on their face.

🦊  
“Looks like someone’s in a good mood.”  
“Did your mysterious boy appear again?.”  
Taehyun and Beom gyu waited expectantly for Yeonjun to answer. His smirk widened before he answered.  
“Wait, was it that obvious?.”  
“You’ve been sulking for the past days, I mean, It was either that or that school was cancelled for the rest of the year.”  
Yeonjun holded a little giggle, to which both Taehyun and Beom gyu rolled their eyes.  
“His name is Soobin and he’s the cutest and biggest baby boy out there.”  
“Talking about whipped culture …”  
“So you actually talked to him?.”  
“Yeah, all the way to here, I didn’t realize how fast time travels until we were already in the front door.”  
“Did you ask him why he wasn’t around lately?.”  
“I didn’t have the chance to.”  
“So … “ Beom gyu teased.  
“So …?.”  
“ … Are you actually gonna ask him out or …?.”  
“Wha?, I mean, of course I want but what If he thinks is too early …?”.  
“and what if he disappears again?.” Taehyun said almost in a whisper, he could see Yeonjun eyes fill with worry.  
“Taehyun is right, also I don’t think he doesn’t like you hyung; and If he doesn’t, then he should be an idiot.”  
“You should try before giving up, or you’ll never know.” 

Yeonjun heard Taehyun words for the rest of the day.  
“... or you’ll never know.”

He felt an electric shock run tru his body.  
“Let’s do this.”

\---

🐰  
“Hyung! I was looking all over for you!.”  
Huening Kai was running towards Soobin with a worried expression and a bag full of bread.  
“Kai! My favorite dongsaeng!!” He jumped and went straight to hug Huening kai.  
“Hyung are you still sick?!, do you have a fever?”  
“Do I have to be, to hug my favorite boy?.”  
“Of course not, I know I’m your favorite ‘cause I’m the /only/ but you seem too happy, something smells fishy; don’t tell me! ...”  
Kai pushed Soobin to see his face clearly, he was giggling and he could see that his ears were bright red.  
“You saw him again didn’t you?.” His tone was calm but excited. He saw Soobin’s dimples so he knew he hit the jackpot. “OMG you have to tell me everything! Did you talk to him first or was it him?”. Kai punched Soobin on his arm to take him out of the trance he was currently in.  
“well, I guess we both kinda did?! We bumped into each other again /literally/”.  
“wow, it has to be fate or something.”  
“I don’t know about that, but I finally know his name and we actually talked to each other on our way here.”  
“I’m so proud of you hyung …” Kai mimicked tears running tru his face while reaching Soobin’s hair to pat it.  
They both laughed at the youngest act, and started to eat their lunch.  
“So now what?” Soobin raised his brows not understanding the youngers question.  
“Are you gonna keep talking to him just like that or you’re gonna ask him out?”  
Soobin almost choked on his bread.  
“I don’t know Kai … maybe things are better this way.”  
“Well, you should know that you’re amazing and a total catch If I say so myself. So you should give it a try.” 

Soobin stayed quiet for a while.  
What is the worst thing that could happen right?.

\---  
🐰🦊  
The day felt like minutes were now hours and hours turned into days.  
It felt like forever when the school bell finally rang.  
Yeonjun throwed all his stuff into his bag; he waved goodbye to his friends that gave back a “you can do it” kind of face, and he runned to the exit. 

He started to get more nervous as he approached the already so nostalgic platform. He seated on the bench where he saw Soobin the second time, and decided to wait for him there.  
He went thru several speeches inside his mind; Both Beom gyu and Taehyun told him that it was better If he keep it simple. Of course it was easier said than done, he thought. He was on his 10th speech already when he saw Soobin walking down the last stairs. 

/This is it Yeonjun, You can do it!/.

He waved a hand at the tallest that seemed a little surprised, he could see a little smile peaking as he approached him.

“Hey!”  
“Hi!”  
Soobin put his backpack down across from Yeonjun’s one.  
“How was school?”. Yeonjun was really nervous, all the speeches that he practiced in his head, faded the moment he saw Soobin getting closer.  
“It was ok, I guess. How about you?.”  
“Pretty much the same, it felt like a really long day.”  
“omg I know right?! it seemed like it was never gonna end.”  
They both smiled; for a moment they looked right at each other but turned just as fast when they realized their blushing faces.  
“I－”  
“I－”  
both giggled at the awkward timing.  
“You go first.” Soobin said. Yeonjun felt his heat rise as Soobin beautiful and round eyes were lying on his.  
“I was wondering … If you were doing something tomorrow?.” He could see Soobin’s eyes grew bigger, not letting go of the eye contact.  
“No, I－I am free.” his voice was really soft and Yeonjun could melt right there.  
“Great!” he couldn’t help but scream a little at the younger’s answer. “So, would you like to go out with me?! like － we could go eat something or watch a movie, I dunno. Anything you would like to”  
Yeonjun could feel his nerves take over him as he was playing with his fingers. It was a brief moment on silence but he was already thinking that maybe he read the signs wrongly.  
He looked up to a widely smiling Soobin that looked at him with a really fond and soft face.  
“I would love to.”

The world stopped for a moment for the both of them; all the pressure and nerves that has been hunting them were put to an ease with a single smile on each other face. 

\-----  
🦊🐰  
Yeonjun threw his bag onto his bedroom floor as he threw himself onto his bed.  
He took his phone out of his pocket and stared at his screen. He giggled as he watched Soobin’s name on his contact list.

Should he send a message?! I mean, He just saw him a few minutes ago; but he told him that he will send the time and place of tomorrow’s meeting, or was it a date?! he started to roll when his phone screen light up. 

He jumped off his bed, eyes wide, looking at his phone.

“Hi” he could read on his screen under *Soobinie* /He texted first!/.  
He couldn’t hide his excitement as he texted “Soobin Hey!” followed by a smiley emoji. 

“Sorry If I woke you up” /He was so cute/ he thought, it was just 8 pm. and how can he be asleep, knowing that he will be spending a whole day with /the Choi Soobin/.  
“Oh no! I was about to send you a text to you too actually”.  
“Oh” and a cute little blushing emoji. “About tomorrow, I was wondering If you already had a place in mind”.  
ofc all he had in his mind the last few days was Soobin himself but he wasn’t gonna tell him that.  
“I kinda have something in mind but would you mind if you find out tomorrow?!” Yeonjun smirked to himself thinking on what kind of face Soobin would be making right now.  
“I can’t wait then” 

Yeonjun heart skipped a beat at the younger’s answer. He was bolder than he thought.

\---  
🐰🦊  
Soobin has always been shy; so when he realized he accepted a /date/ with the boy he thought he liked alone he couldn’t stop smiling. He started looking for something to wear when he realized he didn’t know where they were going.  
Maybe it was better to ask so he could find something accordingly on his closet. 

He breathed several times to calm his nerves and pressed “Hi”.  
“Soobin Hey!” /that was fast/ He felt so awkward so he replied the first thing that came to his mind.  
“Sorry If I woke you up” He felt so dumb; why would he be sleeping right now?!. He hided his face under his hands as Yeonjun’s name appeared on his screen again.  
“Oh no! I was about to send you a text to you too actually”. He was so relieved that Yeonjun was so kind.  
“Oh” “About tomorrow, I was wondering If you already had a place in mind”.  
It wasn’t that Soobin only wanted to know where they were going so he could pick an outfit, it was also because he realized he just wanted to talk to Yeonjun more and more.  
“I kinda have something in mind but would you mind if you find out tomorrow?!” and that was it; he was already lost.  
“I can’t wait then” 

Soobin smiled widely as he stared at Yeonjun’s name; he really couldn’t wait. 

\--  
They both laughed and continued their way into the crowd.

\--🐰♡  
It was early in the morning, and unlike any other day Soobin didn’t have to put on an alarm to wake up ‘cause he barely had any sleep last night.  
What If Yeonjun would find boring spending time with him?. He was having an existential crisis when his phone rang. 

It was him. 

They decided on the time and place the day prior, but still Yeonjun texted him; first, wishing him a good morning. /how thoughtful of him/ Soobin whispered. Also he told him that he was already getting ready and was very excited to see him.

It was the first time that Soobin felt like this, he has always been so shy and awkward with some people and many had the misconception that he was unapproachable. But even when they have met for a little, Yeonjun was always different, He has always been so straight forward and kind with him; he liked that. 

He decided to shake the thoughts on his mind, and instead he started to get ready.  
He answered Yeonjun’s text and hoped for his confidence to appear on his way to the date. 

\--  
🦊♡  
After looking several times in the mirror and trying different outfits, Yeonjun choose one of his favorites, some denim jeans paired with his “killer” leather jacket and a pair of boots.  
He knew he was handsome, but still, he wanted to look just as he saw Soobin everyday; flawless.

He took his phone and started typing as he watched his big smile looking back at him on his screen reflection. 

He went through his plan a couple of times on his mind, wondering If Soobin would have fun with him, when his screen showed him the younger’s message.

“I can’t wait to see what you planned for us <3” 

Yeonjun was indeed very confident, It took time for him to reach that level of confidence but he didn’t know how every ounce of confidence was throw off the window everytime Soobin said anything. He seemed so shy the first time they talked but with time he knew how to flirt. 

/Damn/ His heart was flipping on his chest when he took his things and headed out. 

\--  
🐰♡🦊  
It was a very pretty day; as every weekend the roads where full of people but not as crowded as a Sunday would be. The sky was really clean and you could feel the rays of sun through your skin but were the type that felt cozy and not as If you were burning. 

They decided to met outside the subway station that headed straight to the main plaza. 

Yeonjun was the first to arrive; He could pass as a celebrity no matter from where you were looking. Not only did his outfit stood out but along with his blue hair and his handsome face, he was certainly a stare stelear.

He was listening to music when a figure on the distance caught his attention.

He was really tall and pretty and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long black coat. His hair was parted to the side a little which made you see, more of his big round eyes. It was Soobin. 

Yeonjun stood there with his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging when he snapped out of it. Soobin was getting closer, so he hoped he didn’t watch him basically taking his heart out so he could give it to him right there.

“Hi, Sorry to keep you waiting.”  
“No, No － I also just got here.” 

Soobin couldn’t believe what he was watching, Yeonjun caught his eyes from the very first time, but watching him wearing the school’s uniform and casual clothes, were two total different experiences. He was astral projecting when he heard him talking again.

“So, Are you ready?! we have a long day ahead”

🐰♡♡🦊  
Everything was really beyond expectations, first they went to see a group of street dancers; Yeonjun told Soobin how he always loved to dance, and how from time to time he came to see and support some of the artist around here. 

The way Yeonjun’s face brightened every time he talked about something he liked, made Soobin so soft and happy for him. 

“Have you ever performed here?.”  
“I did, but It was a long time ago.”  
“wow I really want to see you perform, I bet you are really good.”  
“I really am.”  
“omg the confidence.”  
“no but really, it may sound pretentious coming from me, but I’ll show you some day.”

\-- 

They were walking around when Yeonjun dragged Soobin into an Ice Cream parlor.  
“I can’t believe that someone who likes mint choco really exist.”  
“hey! It’s just that you don’t have good taste.”  
“believe me, I have, but that’s just too much, It’s like using ice cream to brush your teeth.”

Soobin started to laugh when Yeonjun pinched his arms while making the cutest pout he has ever seen. 

“I guess you had to have a flaw”. Yeonjun said teasingly at Soobin.  
“That should be my line.”

After going around different stores, they both started to get hungry, so they decided it was time to eat. 

“I found this place the other day I was walking around, and I thought that you may like it.”  
“Now I’m curious.”  
“You’ll see.”

They turned around a couple of times, before Yeonjun signaled that they have arrived.

It was a pretty classic building, big windows adorned with really elegant ornaments on the side; but what caught Soobin’s eyes, was that inside was full of book shelves along with counters full of pastries. 

Yeonjun could see Soobin’s eyes sparkle when they went inside. 

There where several tables scattered around and at the side of the corridors book shelves stood; They headed to the second floor and sitted on the farest side of the picture window. 

“WOW” was all Soobin could say when they were looking at each other.  
“I knew you would like it.”  
“How? I mean, I love it but how did you know …?.”  
“One of the first times we met, you were reading, so I thought you would fit right in this place.”  
“I guess you have really good eye.”  
“I really have.”

They stared at each other when the waiter came to take their order.

Yeonjun discovered that he had a rival regarding Soobin’s love, and that was /bread/.  
Soobin loved bread with all his might and he could see how his eyes made hearts when he was choosing which dessert he wanted to get. 

He could see him eating all day, he was really cute. 

\---

It was getting darker and they couldn’t believe their day went just like that. It seemed like they spent together just 1 hour instead of 7.

They were walking back in silence looking at each other from time to time; both wanting to say something but just smiling at the end.  
It was getting colder and without realizing they were walking really close; Yeonjun could feel Soobin’s hand just an inch apart from his, he looked at his hand and then at Soobin’s face and then back at his hand. He wanted to grab it so bad, but he didn’t. 

“I guess we are here.” 

Soobin was the first to broke the silence. Yeonjun could almost swear he said that sounding disappointed. 

“I really had fun today, thank you for coming.”  
“Me too, it’s been a while since I enjoyed going out so much.”

They stared at the floor and then back at each other eyes. 

“I guess I’ll get going then.” Soobin turned around a little bit disappointed with himself for not having the courage to say something else; but before he could reach the doors, he heard Yeonjun calling him. 

“Soobin－wait!”  
“I was wondering If you would like to hang around with me again?”  
“...”  
“well actually No, I－.” “Would you like to go on a date with me?.”

They stared at each other frozen in spot, Soobin’s ears turned red as Yeonjun’s cheeks flushed pink. 

Soobin took a step ahead as he faced Yeonjun’s very much close face. 

“I thought you would never ask” 

He turned around letting a very blushed Yeonjun, standing there; just when the wagon arrived He turned around once more and said; “In case you are wondering, I would love to go on a date with you hyung. I’ll see you around”

The doors closed and Soobin’s face was burning hot, he couldn’t believe he just /did that/.

Yeonjun pinched his cheek as he realized what just happened. He was in trouble.

🦊  
Yeonjun was a really confident kid, or at least that’s what he thought of himself. He never had problems talking to other people and the more he got to know someone he would become more and more open.

Usually he had a really flirty personality so it was common for him to throw sweet words at people as if it was the easiest thing in the world; so he was really surprised that things turned around. 

Soobin was a really cute and shy boy in front of him, so when he flirted back, a part of his mind went numb and didn’t know what to dot; did people felt this way when he flirted with them?!. 

He couldn’t wait to find out more of him. 

🐰  
Never in Soobin’s life has he been the first one to approach people. Usually others would come to him first.  
So when he closed his bedroom door, all the scenes of him almost confessing to yeonjun felt like a movie.

He felt really embarrassed but proud at the same time. 

Yeonjun was a really cool guy in his eyes, so it was really cute that he was the reason of making him a blushing mess. 

He looked at his phone screen thinking it was a waste that they didn’t took a picture together; “next time” he thought, and that night he slept with a smile.

🦊🐰  
It was a new feeling for both of them, they just met yesterday and even tho they have talked really comfortably the day before, they didn’t knew If it was too soon to message each other. 

Yeonjun was walking around his room for about 20 minutes, he would take his phone, start typing just to erase everything and repeating the cycle. 

“It’s just a text”. He said to himself for the 13th time.  
“What If he thinks I’m really clingy and I scare him out?!” Soobin was really anxious as he took a bite of his jelly donut. 

After everything he said to him yesterday he still wasn’t sure what to do with his heart.

He took a deep breath and started typing.

“Hyung, Good Morning!” 

Yeonjun was about to put his phone down when Soobin text came in. 

“Soobin Hey! Good morning to you too.” /He beat him again./  
“Did you arrived safely yesterday?; sorry I didn’t text you before, I dozed off ;o;”

/How more cute could he get?/

“No biggie, I kind of did too xD, and yeah I got safe and sound.”  
“I’m glad to hear /read/ that lol.” “So umm … “  
“Yeah?!”  
“Would you like to go together to school tomorrow?! I mean, we go to the same direction everyday and all.”  
“Soobin …”  
“Yeah?.”  
“Of course I would like to, you didn’t even have to ask. I was losing my mind trying to text you but you beat me to it again.”  
“Oh!”

🐰♡🦊  
They were both on a frenzy, it was as If they were already dating.  
The moment they saw each other in the sea of people on a Monday morning was something that felt like a scene from a Movie.  
They smiled widely at this new feeling.

School was something they started to anticipate more and more.  
They would go together and then sometimes; If their schedules allowed it, they would return together too. 

It was a Friday evening when they decided to introduce each other friends as the three of them were really curious to meet their hyungs crush.

“I’m telling you, he couldn’t stop talking about him for a week.” Huening kai started laughing as soon as Beomgyu started to share Yeonjun’s secret to the youngest. 

The three of them started to hang out more often since Soobin and Yeonjun were now more busy between themselves. 

“He’s not joking, we almost thought he made him up.”  
“I feel the both of you, Soobinie hyung was just as bad, with the difference that he dragged me everywhere to complain about his lack of social skills.”  
“I guess they’re made for each other.” Taehyun finished. 

It was really fascinating for both Yeonjun and Soobin how their friends clicked really easily, of course they didn’t know that most of their time they were making fun of the /please just date already/ couple, as they like it to call it. That was a secret that Beomgyu, Taehyun and Huening Kai kept for themselves. 

They found it really comforting as all five of them had a lot of things in common and they got along really well; /one less thing to worry about/ they thought. 

“We should hang out all of us one day.” Soobin told Yeonjun as they were walking back home.  
“Yeah I mean, we should, but we have something to do first.”  
“and that would be …?!.”  
“We have our official date to plan, remember.”

/date/ the word alone made Soobin’s heart flutter.

“Don’t tell me you already forgot?!.” Yeonjun started to tease him as soon as he saw Soobin’s cheeks turn pink.  
“Of course not, it’s just that we haven’t talk about it in person.”  
“Well, it’s been already two weeks since our first /hang out/, and I’ve been waiting, but I guess I can’t wait no more.”

Soobin stopped on his track at Yeonjun’s serious gaze, but then he turned his serious face into the cutest little pout Soobin have ever seen. 

“I was thinking that maybe you didn’t want to go out with me and maybe that’s why you haven’t said anything.”  
“I－.” There it was again, the puppy eyes. 

Soobin started to laugh at the oldest cute behavior.  
“I haven’t said anything ‘cause I thought the same, I guess we are really dumb.”  
“Well dumb dumb, do you know where you wanna go?.”  
“Anywhere’s fine by me.”  
“That make the both of us.”

And just like that the day they have been waiting for, arrived. 

🐰♡🦊  
Maybe it was because they have called it an /official/ first date, that they both were more nervous.  
They have seen each other everyday for the last month, but something about going out and choosing an outfit for the other to find cute, was something that made the whole thing really nerve wracking.

Soobin choose a really simple outfit, black trousers paired with an airy white silk shirt; his hair this time was styled a little wavy /on Huening kai suggestion/.

Yeonjun on the other side, was styled with white jeans and a green sweater, using a beret as a final touch. 

Whipped was a word that could describe how they felt when they saw each other. 

“You look, wow” was the first thing that left Yeonjun’s mouth.  
“I know, so stop staring and let’s gooo.” 

\--

♡🦊  
There were many things that Yeonjun liked about Soobin; He was really shy at first; he would avoid eye contact and his blush will appear instantly painting his cheeks pink, he would laugh nervously when something he said was embarrassing for him.  
He liked that he was really kind and would offer his help before anyone would ask for it, He liked that he would listen to him and that he laughed at his old puns even when they weren’t that funny.

He also liked that with the little time they knew each other he started to be more open about him and how he started to be more comfortable around Yeonjun. And even when he realized the little change on him, it took him by surprise his flirty side.

Soobin was a really pretty and Handsome man, but given his personality it was a complete knock out for Yeonjun to keep on with his straightforwardness. For him, that was his role; so Soobin telling him directly to his face that he also looked really handsome, was a little too much for his heart.

“You could have tell me that before; when I complimented you. Instead you waited for a moment where I wasn’t ready, just to make me flustered.”  
“Now you can know how I always feel.” 

They stared at each other for a brief moment, as they continued to walk to their first stop.

Since they both wanted to do different things, they decided to do a mix of everything.

First they walked into an arcade store.

According to each of them they were really good at games, thing that they both wanted to confirm. 

They Choose a Zombie Shooting game, of course they would play as rivals where the one who killed most zombies would be the winner. 

Two thing were confirmed on the first round, Yeonjun was indeed really good at games and Soobin was really scared of jump scares. 

“I’m telling you!, I’m really good but I don’t like when things jump suddenly into the screen.”  
“Well, we’ll see about that.”

This time they choose one of every boys favorite. Overwatch. 

Since for the first one they played against each other, they chose a team game.

Surprisingly it was as if they have played together before, they played carefully and instead of messing with each other, they were in synchronization.  
It was so that they took several round were they were undefeated. 

“See, I told you, we could go pro.”  
“I wish I met you before, Beomgyu is good but he sometimes messes up.” 

They both laughed as they get up from their seats.

“Now we have another reason to hang out more.”

Soobin was about to answer when his stomach talked before him. 

“I guess we have to take care of your stomach first.”

🐰♡  
Soobin was really surprised to find out that just like him, Yeonjun really liked to eat.  
Before he met him, he would invite Huening kai and go to different trendy restaurants, and even when he enjoyed and loved his company; Huening kai always ended watching him eat more that he eating himself.

The first time he saw Yeonjun he thought of him as someone really intimidating; He knew he would be someone really popular as not only was he really handsome but also as he was really social.  
One day when he met him at school on a lunch break, several people got closer to them just to greet him; and that was something Soobin was really scared of. 

As Soobin realized that he really liked him, he asked himself If he would be a good match for him since he was the opposite of him.

But watching him now, eating with the biggest grin and giving him the sweetest look, Soobin was glad that he had the courage to keep contact with him. 

He liked the way he smiled at him, and how even tho he was older that him, he acted really cute from time to time. He also liked the way he would tease him just to get embarrassed by him. 

“Ah! It’s been a while since I ate this well. I’m really full.”  
“Sameeee, I eat a lot but Hyuka gets full really soon, so I’m glad I find someone that matches the size of my stomach.”  
“How more compatible can we get right?!.”

♡🐰🦊 ♡  
In fact, they matched really well, so the evening had a really good flow; music stores, pet shops; were other of the things they did that time.  
When it started to get dark, they decided to go to one last place before parting home.

They stopped at a Churros stall that was on one side of the park they were in. 

“I can’t believe we found those on this side of the city, I’ve been craving them for a while.”  
“I’m glad we took the train then.”  
“I feel like all I wanna do is go eating. It may be really boring to you.”  
“Hey! don’t say that, I’ve had one of the best times with you today.”  
“Ah! so just today; I see.” Just as Yeonjun once did, Soobin pouted watching Yeonjun with his bunny eyes /a direct attack/.  
“You know what I mean, and don’t use those eyes on me.”  
“What eyes?!.” Soobin replied as he keep teasing Yeonjun. He grinned widely as the older started to take steps back from him.  
“Ya! stop making fun of me.”

And a chase begun, Yeonjun started to run from Soobin as the other chased after him, they keep it for several minutes until both were out of breathe. After taking a moment they faced each other. 

“Oh you have something －.” and before Yeonjun said more, he took a step closer to Soobin while putting his thumb on the other’s lips. “－here.” and he smiled before realizing what he just did.

They were really close to each other and Yeonjun’s thumb was still on Soobin’s, he brushed the sugar from Soobin’s lips as he stared directly into his eyes.

“Soobin you know, I really really like you.”

He was sliding his hand down as Soobin hand locked with his.

“I really really like you too.” was everything Soobin could say, as his hands intertwined beneath them.

It was a beautiful night, but everything was more beautiful looking at each others eyes. 

♡🐰🦊 ♡  
“So I guess we are dating dating.” Soobin said as they were walking thru the crowd.  
“What do you think?.” Yeonjun pulled out their still intertwined hands for Soobin to see. “Your hands are so soft; just like you.”  
Soobin let out a little laugh to Yeonjun’s surprise.  
“omg hyung! you are so cheesy.”  
“wha－ I’m just stating facts.”  
“If you were doing so, then you should have told me that you are only cool on the outside, but a total romantic on the inside.”  
“but I bet you still like me like that.”  
“I－.” /smooth, he is so smooth/ “you know I do.”  
“Good, ‘cause it’s only gonna get worst.”

\--

♡🐰  
The moment Soobin arrived to his home, he couldn’t stop giggling.  
Everything happened so fast and he still couldn’t believe it. His mind was full of Yeonjun, everything he said and all the looks he gave him.  
He took a deep breath as he started typing.

“You won’t believe what happened today.” 

The name on the screen read as “My Gum”. It took only a couple of seconds as he got an answer back. 

“Hyung Hi! or should I say Juni’s boyfriend <3.”  
“Wha－ How－?.”  
“Beomgyu Hyung told us, or more like he let us hear Yeonjun’s screaming. We are hanging at his place and Yeonjun hyung was really excited that he called him right after you left.”  
“omg I can’t believe you guys!!.”  
“I can’t believe you make me lose $20 bucks, I guess I trusted you too much.”  
“You bet on us?!.”  
“I mean－.”  
“/sigh/ It’s ok, we’ll talk about it when we met.”  
“Hyung! You know I love you right?!.”  
“You should have thought that when you /bet/ on us, but what did you bet anyways?.”  
“Who would confess first.”

🦊 ♡  
“... And then he took my hand and omg I swear I almost died right there on the spot and … Who’s laughing?.”

Yeonjun was 10 minutes into talking without hearing an answer from the other side of the phone. 

“Hyung I’m sorry I …” Beomgyu’s voice was cracking as he started to laugh. “Kai and Tae are at my place and I just; ... we really wanted to hear what happened, but you both are Ridiculous cute we are dying.”  
“omg I hate you so much, I can’t believe you are called my friend.”  
“We were gonna get the tea eventually; don’t be mad, we were rooting for you.”  
“/sigh/ you really are the worst. be thankful nothing can make me mad today.”  
“Taehyun says you are gross but he is thanking you also.”  
“thanking me …?.”  
“You made me win $40 bucks, I’ll treat you to a drink tomorrow in return.”  
“I’m scared to ask you how …”  
“We bet on who would confess first, Kai choose Soobin, Taehyung you; and as for me I thought that you could chicken out so I choose Soobin hyung. I can’t believe you actually had the courage.”  
“Taehyun-ah you know what? I’ll give you $20 more; Beomgyu you traitor!!.”

and they all laughed in unison. 

♡🐰🦊 ♡  
The next days it felt like nothing changed. Instead it did.  
The five of them, decided to go for a drink after classes since Taehyun decided to treat them all. 

They choose a Bobba place they enjoyed going from time to time. 

“I told you we should let them hang out alone.”  
“tbh I see no difference.” Huening Kai said as he rolled his eyes. 

The three of them turned around at the same time, to see a very giggly Soobin being hugged by a very clingy Yeonjun. 

“I mean, we know you are already dating, can’t you be less gross in front of us.” 

Beom gyu words made them snap from their little bubble, putting their attention into the three youngers. 

“but we are doing nothing.”  
“If doing nothing means being all over each other while you ignore us, then u are right.”  
“c’mon that is not true.”  
“If we knew this would happen we should have stopped it.”  
“you can’t stop true love.”  
“omg please just stoooop.”

♡🐰🦊 ♡  
They have been dating for a while now; it was a very new experience for the both of them.  
From Yeonjun’s part, he had dated before but he never met someone like Soobin. He was someone that Yeonjun wanted to protect at all costs. He made him really comfortable, it was as if he didn’t have to do anything to make him happy. Maybe it was because Soobin had a really calm personality, but having him close made Yeonjun really warm on the inside. 

When Yeonjun was having hard times, all he needed was Soobin by his side; He would cheer him up with encouraging words or he would laugh at his boyfriend’s silly jokes. It was that simple. 

From Soobin’s part Yeonjun was a whole new world to discover. He make him feel so many things, he waited everytime expectantly to met him.  
If Soobin was a Hot cocoa on a cold night, Yeonjun was the Ice cream you crave on a Summer day.

Sometimes Soobin would ask him to stay with him while doing nothing and he would agree without a second thought. No matter what he wanted to do, Yeonjun would always agree to him. He make him really happy. 

It was their exam period so they decided to have a study date at Yeonjun’s dorm. For both parties sanity, Taehyun (his roomate) and him, agreed that tonight it was gonna be Yeonjun’s room alone. 

So when Soobin arrived with his bag full of snacks to share between the three of them, Yeonjun felt a little nervous to share the news. 

“Did Taehyun went out to buy something?.”  
“No, actually, he won’t be here with us.”  
“Oh!.”

/OH/ indeed.  
Of course they were here to study, of course Yeonjun wouldn’t distract him, nor the fact that they were /alone/ at his /boyfriend/ place.  
Study he said. We are here to study. 

Since it was Soobin’s first official relationship, they have agreed to take things slow, they were really clingy to each other but nothing out of line.  
They would hold hand and hug each other but nothing more.  
It would be a lie to say that they didn’t try to kiss each other before, but the timing never clicked. 

“Do you wanna eat something first or do we go straight to business?.”

Yeonjun’s voice made Soobin’s thoughts stop for a second to answer.

“Whatever you want hyung.”  
“Allright, I’ll order some drinks and we can start right away.”

Yeonjun seemed really calm; everytime he met Soobin he tried his best to not show him his nervousness.  
And just now he was getting busy with whatever to not let him listen to the beats of his heart. 

When he planned the evening he didn’t think straight. They have been alone before but they were always at some crowded place or someone was with them on the same space.

So when he saw Soobin sitting on his couch, pouting at his book he couldn’t see more than his pouty lips. His pinkish lips he always searched, but couldn’t reach. A part of him was afraid that Soobin would get mad at him for trying to rush things. 

They went through several subjects, helping each other when they got stuck at one, and even tho they were really nervous they also felt really happy.  
After a couple of hours without stopping they decided it was time for a break, it was already getting dark and they were getting hungry.

“Ah! we run out of Kimchi.”  
“It’s alright hyung, you can start cooking everything else and I’ll get some at the store.”  
“I’ll go with you.”  
“It’s ok, it’s not that far away, also that way we can eat the moment I return.”  
“okay, take care.”  
“I’ll be right back.”

Yeonjun was cutting the meat they bought beforehand when the noises on his window caught his eyes. It was raining.  
He went straight to his phone to call Soobin.

“Soobinie where are you? I’ll go to you with an umbrella.”  
“Hyung! don’t worry, I’m already going back.”  
“wait I－.” /and he hang up/. “this kid, I can’t believe.”

Yeonjun was searching for a Hoodie and his umbrella when he heard the bell ring.  
There it stood a very Soaked bunny. 

“I’m back!” Soobin smiled widely at a very upset Yeonjun.  
“Ya! you’re gonna catch a cold! why didn’t you wait for me?.”  
“I didn’t want you to get cold either, also I was already getting here so~.”  
“Ahhh you’re so dumb, come here.”

Yeonjun pulled Soobin inside his apartment and after taking the bag from his hands he dragged him to his bedroom. 

“Sit there, I’ll go get a towel.” and so he did. Water drips where sliding from his hair to his cheeks.  
“Remember the last time it rained? I didn’t see you for a week.”  
“Hyung it’s not that serious, seriously.”

Yeonjun pinched Soobin’s cheeks as he started to dry his hair with the towel.  
“what am I gonna do with you?.”  
“just love me.”

Soobin’s answer took Yeonjun’s off guard so he stopped drying his hair to look him in the eyes. They stood there looking deep into each other for a moment.  
The rain continued falling outside their window and the dinner was long forgotten. 

“Soobinie, do you mind If I kiss you right now? I feel like I’ll go insane If you keep looking at me like that.”  
“I thought you would never ask.” and he leaned closer.

Yeonjun let go of the towel to put his hand on Soobin’s flushed cheeks. They slowly got closer, they noses brushing lightly. They could hear each other heart beats as their lips merged together. It was a soft touch. They pulled apart to look at each other’s.  
Their eyes were wide and sparkly, both their cheeks were coloured pink and a smile grew in each others mouth.

“can we …?.” Soobin asked as his hand reached for Yeonjun’s hoodie.

He didn’t have to said more for Yeonjun to pull him closer for another kiss, this time it was more heated as their lips collided several times. After a minute or so they started to get breathless so they pulled apart, but not too far from each other. 

“let me change your clothes first or you’re gonna catch a cold.” Yeonjun was about to walk away when Soobin held his hoodie again.  
“Hyung, I think I love you.”  
Yeonjun’s eyes grew wide but softened as he took Soobin’s hand into his.  
“I love you too baby.” And he kissed his forehead. “now let’s go eat.”

Soobin changed into Yeonjun’s clothes, and they started to prepare their dinner.

It was a cold rainy night, but both their apartment and their hearts were fully warm. 

♡🐰🦊 ♡  
“I was gonna say that we should buy another bed but If we are gonna end up falling on the floor what would be the point?.”

There were many things they liked doing when spending time together.  
One would be going to new places; they would go to places Soobin would like to try and on the next date it would be Yeonjun’s turn. 

Sometimes they would just spend time together in each other dorms.  
It was so common to see their roommates boyfriend’s around that Taehyun and Kai would find it strange if it wasn’t like that.

“I would be really surprised If I find you actually lying on the bed.”

Taehyun was packing his things, while he watched Yeonjun and Soobin arguing about their sleeping habits. 

“I know you’re giants but it’s really weird the way you hang from bed.” Beomgyu said as he helped Taehyun with his bag.  
“It’s really creepy tbh.” Kai said as the three youngsters laughed at the same time.  
“Ya! You only get together to tease us.”  
“It’s a joke Hyung, you’re both really cute.”

♡🐰🦊 ♡  
It was their movie night.  
They decided that every two weeks they would have a movie date at one of their places.  
For Soobin it was one of his favorite days; he liked the fact that it was just the two of them lying on bed, he liked that they would eat their favorite snacks; but what he liked the most, was that he would cuddle with Yeonjun. 

Soobin wasn’t a really clingy person but after meeting Yeonjun he realized that he really liked being hugged by his boyfriend. He always caressed his cheeks and he would treat him with the utmost care. Sometimes he felt really spoiled but that was something he make him really happy. 

Usually they watched action packed films since they were the ones that they enjoyed the most; but this time they went for a Disney movie since they were in the mood.

“I’m telling you,Rapunzel is really the best princess there is.”  
“She’s pretty cool.”  
“and brave, and cute too.”  
“She’s like someone I know, just that his hair doesn’t glow, but his eyes do tho.”

They both giggled as they kept watching the movie.

Yeonjun was wearing one of Soobin’s shirts since they stayed at his place, he was holding him as we was watching the movie. Sharing their clothes was another of their things. 

Yeonjun really liked to keep Soobin close, he was really warm and from time to time he liked to caress his ear or his face since his skin was really soft.  
At first Soobin was always shy or would start to laugh as his hands tickled him, but he got so used to it, that now he didn’t mind. 

When the movie ended, Soobin turned around to have Yeonjun face to face.  
“I can’t get tired of that movie, did you liked it?.”  
“Yeah, It’s really good.”  
“Good.”

He got closer as he interwined his hands with Yeonjun’s.

“You know Hyung, I'm really glad I was late that day, If it weren't for that maybe we shouldn’t have noticed each other.”  
“I’m sure I would have, maybe not that day but maybe after that.”

Soobin smiled at him as his eyes sparkled on Yeonjun’s eyes.  
“Thank you for giving me a chance.”  
“What are you saying? I’m the one that should be saying that.”  
“Then thank you for loving me.”

Yeonjun face got closer to Soobins, he put his hand on Soobin’s waist as he pulled him into his embrace. The dim light from the moon was touching their faces as they stared into each other.  
They both put their hands into each other’s necks as their lips met.

It was a slow but carefully placed kiss. They lips melted together, as their breathe stopped each time; slowly their faces moved with each kiss. Their hands caressing each other as the cold room wasn’t cold anymore. 

The more closer they got the less they could breathe.  
It was dark at night, but they shined as their bodies got closer together. 

It has been already a couple of months since they started dating but for each others eyes, every date was like the first; nerves taking over as their heart beats raced at top speed.

They were young and nothing was for sure.

But at this moment, they decided to melt in their love.


End file.
